Best Served Cold
by celesticbliss
Summary: James and Bella are married, but not so happily. Bella will go to any extreme to end it. Edward comes in in a very unconventional way. FAGE3some story written for ButterFlyBetty
1. Chapter 1

**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: Best Served Cold**

**Written for: Butterflybetty**

**Written By: celesticbliss**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Ad in the paper/ Day at the zoo**

**Many thanks to Tiffany for hosting again, and to Tammy for being such a kick ass beta!**

**Butterflybetty- I know I took your prompts and turned them a little crazy and demented here, I hope you like this! This is what happens when a crazy plot bunny attacks the same time FAGE prompts come out=!**

Chapter One

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_(Mandy Moore)_

My name is Bella Cameron and I want to kill my husband.

No, really. I want him on the floor, without a pulse, without the ability to stand up, the urge to rear back, and the strength to throw his fist into my face.

I first had the thought the first time he hit me. The copper flavored blood flooded my mouth from the laceration on my bottom lip. I sucked it from the wound until it stopped bleeding, refusing to let him see me bleed. He didn't deserve any more satisfaction from my pain.

Sure, I suppose I could divorce him. But I'm three years into this hell and I want my revenge. I don't want to leave him and hope he learns his lesson. I want the pig slaughtered and unable to lay a finger on another human being again.

I loved him at one point, I think. It's becoming harder and harder for me to remember such an obscure feeling that's been beaten out of me. From what I recall, love is infatuation. It's needing another human being more than you need food, water,and the very air we need for life. It's being unable to imagine your life without them in it and refusing to try.

I fantasize about my life without him every moment of every day.

I live my life now tiptoeing around him, pretending to return affection on the days he deems me worthy of showing it to. I keep him as happy as I can so I can keep the scars at a minimum.

It must sound like I'm some sort of martyr. Taking everything he does with a grain of salt, providing myself excuses day after day and blaming myself.

Don't worry, I know he's the scum of the earth and no woman deserves him. I will be his last, if it's the last thing I do.

No man has ever gotten the death penalty for splitting his wife's lip, taking other women in her bed, or calling his wife a bitch, a slut, a dirty cunt who's lucky to have him. Well, not the penalty under the court's ruling anyway.

This is what has led me here. Sitting with my one and only confidant, scouring the only place we could think of to hire a hit man. Trust me, I want to end the bastard's life myself, but if I have any hope of living my life once he's gone...

.

..

...

..

.

"Refill, ladies?" The bored looking waitress asked, popping her gum with a hand on her hip.

I nodded and pushed my glass toward her, then turned back to my laptop not giving her attitude a second thought.

Rosalie wasn't so eager to let it go.

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'd like a refill and that gum from your mouth." Her smile was bright enough to blind the truckers passing by on the highway three miles away.

Rose held her hand up to the girls mouth, cupped and waiting.

She nodded, and smiled bigger.

"Go on now, spit it out!" Rose said, keeping up the mommy act. I had to hold my hand in front of my face to keep my laughter in.

The speechless server let the fluorescent green candy fall out of her open mouth, her eyebrows knitted into a look of pure confusion.

"Good girl! Now, if you pop your gum at me again while you're serving me, I'll personally embed it into that rat's nest you call a hairstyle. Don't worry, I'll leave enough on your tip to compensate for this." She said, lifting her hand to bring the girl's attention back to the gum.

She nodded, took our glasses and walked back into the kitchen.

I finally let my laugh escape when Rosalie stuck the gum under the table and saturated her hands in sanitizer.

"You do realize she's going to spit into our drinks now, don't you?" I asked, knowing she full well knew the answer.

"Of course she will. I don't plan on bringing that cup near my mouth. Find anything on there?" She asked nodding toward my open computer.

I shook my head and closed it.

"Nothing. But I don't know what the hell I'm even looking for anyway; it's not like they have a _hitman_ section on Craigslist," I said whispering the hitman bit, looking around for wandering eyes. "Whose idea was it to look on here anyway? Shouldn't I be going down dark alley ways at night? Biker bars or something?"

Rosalie laughed and threw some cash onto the table. "Come on Bella, let's go talk to Emmett. He's the one that suggested online and maybe he'll know of an easier way to search."

With one last wave to our waitress, we walked out of the diner and got into Rose's car.

Emmett was her husband, and best friend. I went to both of them after the second year of my own marriage, bloody and broken. I had to beg Emmett not to kill James that night.

.

..

.

_"Thank you" I murmured to Rosalie and took the icepack into my own hand and gingerly pressed it against my throbbing cheek._

_I jumped at the sound of Emmett yelling again._

_"What do you mean you're not going to call the cops! Are you out of your mind, Bella? Please tell me you're not becoming one of those women who still thinks their husband loves them or some shit!"_

I cringed at the memory, wondering if I've been making a mistake all along. Should I stop before I'm in too deep and call the cops? I already knew the answer before I finished the thought. If he went to jail, he'd only come back out and after me. If he couldn't find me then I hate to think of the girl he would find.

When I let Em and Rose in on what I was thinking, they both stopped speaking to me for days. I waited in my house for the police to come and arrest me for conspiring to murder. Instead, Rose and Em showed up with a plan. They hated James as much as I did, and though unconventional and dark, they jumped on board.

Emmett was the one who suggested we hire a third party. It needed to be an accident to the public eye, but in James' final breaths, I wanted him to know exactly why.

Emmett also suggested that we look online because, as he said it himself, you can find anything online.

Either you can't find everything online or, Rose and I aren't so good at looking.

.

..

...

..

.

"Here, look at this," Emmett said, handing me a single page from the city newspaper, "I'd bet my right ball that this guy does hits. Look at the words he used."

I looked down at the ad circled in black and immediately agreed.

**Cullen & Hale**

**Freelance work/Anything goes**

**Being discreet is our specialty**

**Call for meeting**

**Will discuss prices in person only.**

**(360) 555-2359**

"How'd you find this, Em?" I asked and handed the paper to Rosalie, "It's perfect!"

Emmett sat back in his chair, looking quite satisfied with himself.

"I found several that I think could work, but this was the most promising. I got this paper from a town named Forks when I was that way for work."

Rosalie put the paper down and grabbed her cell. "So, what are we waiting for?" she asked, handing me the cell.

"Call him up and see if he'll come to Seattle. If not, then we'll drive there. What's our person of interest up to, anyway?"

I glanced at the clock and grimaced, realizing my time was almost up for the day.

"He'll be home in an hour. I should get going soon. But I think he might be out of town this weekend? I'll see if Cullen & Hale are available then?"

Rosalie and Emmett both nodded in agreement.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I dialed in the number and held my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_No go play fire with me - fire dance for me  
>You no can take a pisstake<br>Don't go criticize me, no go analyze me,  
>All I'm trying to say -<em>

_My love is dangerous, because I'm your enemy  
>Watch your step carefully <em>

…

_Just over three years ago_

…

"_Oh, I don't know..." I blushed furiously and turned back toward the bulletin board I was searching through. The guy didn't know how to take no for an answer! _

_He grabbed my arm lightly and turned me toward him again. _

"_Come on, babe. One date, that's all I need. That's all you'll need." his piercing blue eyes cut through me, making it almost impossible to comprehend an answer. He invoked a strange feeling in me. One that balanced on a thin line between intrigue and fear. _

"_Fine, one date. But that's it James." _

_He smiled and started to walk away. _

"_You won't regret it," he yelled over his shoulder "pick you up at eight!"_

_I sighed and took a few more tabs from the fliers on the board. Graduation was weeks away and I had nowhere to live afterward, let alone a job. But according to all of the tiny colored papers in my palm, I wasn't the only one. _

_I stuck the numbers in my pocket and crossed the campus toward my dorm. Rose will be so disappointed I gave into James. He'd been asking me out all year, but I could never figure out why. He could have almost any girl in our class, but he'd set his sights on me lately. _

_Rosalie was convinced that it was because I said no the first time, he made it a game. He was probably used to getting everything he wanted, but I provided him with his favorite process; the chase. _

_I'm still a girl, on the other hand. The constant attention wasn't all bad. He made me feel worth chasing. But we'll see what the story is after tonight. _

_._

_.._

_._

_Rosalie helped me get ready before she left on her own date with her long term boyfriend, Emmett. She scoffed at who I was going out with, just as I expected but agreed that I should probably just get the first date over with and maybe he'd leave me alone. _

_The sounds of a fight erupted just outside of my dorm room door. I could hear two men and a girl screaming so loud they sounded like they were inside of my room instead of on the other side. _

"_Fuck off, what do you want me to do about it?" I listened closely, and could tell that was James' voice. _

"_How about say you're sorry, dick. You just elbow checked the hell out of her." the other male voice replied. _

_The girl piped in then, "Don't worry about it babe. It's not like he hurt me, and he's just a prick." _

_I opened the door to find a girl pulling her boyfriend along with her, he obviously was more interested in fighting James. She finally won though, he gave James one last glare before turning around and following. _

_I cleared my throat to alert James to my presence. I had no idea how to feel about the scuffle, but James was obvioously already over it when he turned around. _

"_Hey, beautiful. Ready to go?" _

_I nodded then couldn't help but ask. "What just happened?"_

_He tensed instantly. "Nothing, that girl bumped into me and her dude freaked out." He shrugged, making the simple gesture look awkward since he did it still tensed up. _

"_Oh," I replied, looking down the hallway at them, the girl was tiny. I had a weird feeling about the situation, but I didn't see it and it really wasn't any of my business. _

"_Are you ready?" James asked again, turning my attention back to him. I smiled and closed the door behind me. _

"_Let's do this." I hooked my arm into his._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**But somewhere in your fairy tale  
>Everything went wrong<br>Now the sun don't shine  
>The words don't rhyme<br>You're out of time**_

_**(Alice Cooper)**_**  
><strong>

My finger visibly shook with every number as I punched them into the phone. Obviously it worsened the further I got into the number by Rosalie's reaction.

"For the love of God, Bella. Don't have a panic attack before you hear the first ring."

I swatted at her to shut up and walked into the next room.

"Cullen." The smooth voice seeped out of the speaker. I could imagine the sound coating my ear drum like molasses. He spoke with no question, no opening to the caller. It's like he knew why I was calling and I almost felt judged before I spoke.

"Yes, um," I cleared my throat, "Hello?" I rolled my eyes at myself. Since he didn't answer with the standard greeting, apparently I'd say it for him.

"Yes?" His voice was still as thick. If it weren't afternoon I'd be worried that I woke him.

I rolled my shoulders and cleared my throat again, determined to sound a little more... professional?

"Yes, I'm calling about the ad you have in the paper? I'd like to meet in person to speak about possibly hiring you?"

He took his turn to clear his throat before replying.

"Sure, I mean, yes that can be arranged. Where do you live and where would you like to speak in person Miss...?"

I panicked and ran out to the living room again to Rose for guidance, pointless since she can't hear what he's asking me and has no idea what the source of my scrambled approach is.

"Miss Swan," I looked back at Rose again; she nodded in approval, "and how about the Seattle Zoo? It's close to where the... job.. would take place and it's public."

Rose's approving look quickly changed to a bewildered one. I shrugged and shot a warning glance at Emmett who was currently holding back a snicker.

"The Zoo? I can make that work," I could swear I heard a smile in those words, "When?"

"This weekend. Saturday, if that works for you, say noon?" I replied quickly, eager to end the awkward conversation.

"Noon it is. I'll be dressed in jeans and a blazer, in the aquarium?"

I agreed and ended the call as quickly as I could.

"The Zoo?" Emmett finally released his guffaw, emphasizing it by falling off the couch onto the floor.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else!" I yelled back at him, feeling my own mouth twitch at the sporadic choice I'd made.

"So, Saturday at noon?" Rose asked.

I nodded.

"This is really happening, isn't it?"

She nodded in return.

.

..

…

..

.

A shrill beep shook me out of my daydreams and back into my kitchen. Back into my reality. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about my phone call and the impending business deal happening Saturday since I got home.

I even caught myself smiling a few times, a rare occurrence in my home.

I turned the timer off and pulled a casserole out of the oven, then placed the dish on a cooling rack.

"Three...Two..." I whispered to myself, my countdown leading to the front door opening, then slamming shut.

"Right on time." I muttered then screwed on my plastic smile and switched on my 'Stepford' setting. It made me sick to do it, but I only had tonight to get through before I met with Cullen, and I'd like to do it without a bruise.

James turned the corner into the kitchen and scrunched his nose immediately.

"What the hell is that god-awful smell?" He asked, waving his hand in front of his face dramatically.

"Your dinner? It's chicken casserole." I replied, gesturing to the cooling dish behind me.

"Well, it reeks. I'm ordering a pizza," He retorted and turned for the stairs. "I'm ordering for one. If you thought that shit would be good enough to make, then you can eat it!" he yelled down from the top floor.

"Good thing I didn't spit in it." I said to myself, and started cleaning the dishes I used to cook with. I knew better than to eat before him, let alone eat a hot dish. I've gone through a fair amount of burn ointment before I learned that lesson.

My stomach turned at the blatant evidence of me rolling over to please that pig. I replayed the conversation with Cullen again to ease my mind and continued on with my perfect wifely duties.

.

..

.

"I'll see you on Monday." James said to my reflection, as I watched him tie his tie in the mirror. I nodded in response.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked, looking away from me and gathering his last few things.

"Out with Rose, why?" I cringed as soon as I uttered the word. I knew it was coming. I'd almost made it.

James spun around, and flung his hand with him. The back of it made contact with my cheek, busting the corner of my lip. I fell back against the wall, and fell back. I cursed myself for letting him knock me off my feet.

"Ask me why again, woman. I'm your husband, and you are my wife. You will not question me."

He finished his sentence with a spin on his heels, grabbed the remainder of his luggage and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Love is blind  
>And it'll take over your mind<br>What you think is love  
>Is truly not<br>You need to elevate and find  
>Love is blind <strong>_

_(Faith Hill)_

…

_Three Years Ago_

…

_The wedding was coming to a close, much to my dismay. My champagne buzz was giving me the urge to dance all night with my friends and family. Emmett was spinning me on the dance floor, while I giggled all the way. The big brute was surprisingly a great dancer and Rosalie insisted that her new husband take me for a spin. _

_She was dancing with James, though his eyes didn't leave me for a second. I wondered if he was actually jealous of Emmett right now? _

_Emmett pushed me back suddenly, and spun me around, then pulled me back in and dipped me low, in unison with the end of the song. He finished our routine with a noisy kiss on my cheek. My laughter erupted as I pushed him away and wiped my cheek. _

_Emmett bowed before me; his dimpled grin bright. _

_James was at my side in a split second, his arm possessively around my waist. _

"_Are you finished?" He asked Emmett. Anyone around us would say he had a playful hint to his voice, but I knew he was really staking claim. I pushed away from him and smiled. _

"_It was just a dance, babe." I looked up at him, pleading. I didn't want anything to damper my night, let alone his unnecessary jealousy. _

"_I think it's time to go, Mrs. Cameron." James replied, his body still tense but his words much softer. _

_I sighed and went back into his embrace. The crowd was thin and James told me that our honeymoon plans wouldn't start until the next morning. As eager as I was for that, I was still sad for the night to end. _

_He escorted me around the room, to say our thank you's and goodbyes, I saved my parents for last. _

_My dad gave me a stern look that said a million words, and just one at the same time. I was still his little girl, no matter if I'm married or not. I simply nodded back. I knew. _

_My mother hugged me tight, then gave James a peculiar look. She was happy for me, but still wished I'd waited longer. I didn't understand the need to wait, I was twenty-two afterall. Four years older than she was when she married dad. _

_James returned her pointed glance then pulled me away. I looked over my shoulder to throw them one more smile to see then hand in hand, four eyes misted. _

"_Where are we going tonight?" I asked my new husband, once we were in the car and my magical night was behind us growing smaller in the distance. _

"_My house. We'll leave early tomorrow." He said back, short and simply. _

"_Is something wrong?" I asked, reaching over to take his hand. He pulled it away a second before I reached it and placed it on the steering wheel. _

"_Nothing you need to be concerned about." _

"_Oh." I replied softly and turned my stare to the window. It was raining. Looks like my magical night was over after all. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**I would not stay one minute longer  
>I would be stronger than that<br>It started out good, they usually do  
>Then one day it's taken for granted<br>Til word become weapons and love turns to pain**_

_(Faith Hill)_

Saturday came all too quickly. As anxious as I was to meet Cullen, I knew that once the meeting was over then there'd be no turning back. No second thoughts, just the fear of getting caught. What if Cullen and Hale were actually cops? What if this entire meeting was a ruse to catch me and arrest me?

Oh, the sick irony in that. I choose to not trust in the law to punish James sufficiently, only to turn around and be punished by them myself?

I shook the thought from my head.

"_Game face, Bella." _I spoke out loud to my reflection, instantly wincing at the face I saw looking back. I was ashamed of women like me. Wearing cuts and bruises from our husbands like other women wear jewelry.

I took no pride in my battle scars. They disgusted me. Obviously I could never tell anyone else why I'd taken it for so long, or what happened to the man who did it to me. I knew that my decision would mean living in a lie for the rest of my life.

But living in a lie was far better than living with a demented asshole. One who will wind up killing me, slowly.

I finished my makeup with powder, giving up hiding the bruise any more. This is as good as it would get. I angled my face in different directions and let my eyes wander to the rest of me. My before-mentioned scars reflected the light only slightly. Other than that, I'd been able to keep up my average looks over the past few years. My hair hung heavy down to my waist in thick brown waves. I never did much with it, just let it grow naturally. It'd probably be shorter if I could cut it. James likes it long, and I could only imagine his reaction if I came home with it short. This didn't bother me much though, I liked it long.

My dark brown eyes would normally have bags under them from fear of deep sleeping next to him, but since he was still out of town, my face was fresh and bag free.

I turned sideways and inspected my full body. I was skinnier that I'd like; I missed the soft curves I had throughout high school and college. Stress got rid of those rather quickly.

If James were gone within the year, then I'd still be in my twenties and able to bounce back. Hopefully.

Finished in the bathroom, I turned the light off and finished my simple sweater and jeans outfit with Ugg boots. Ugly old things, but in the cold drizzly spring weather, they kept me warm.

Unable to procrastinate any further, I locked up, threw Rose a text letting her know I was leaving and started the short commute to the zoo.

.

..

…

..

.

I spotted him before he saw me and took my time analyzing him before I stepped up. He was in the shark tunnel, staring at the fish swimming above his head.

I didn't see anyone else... no Hale? I knew this person was Cullen because of how he was dressed.

I couldn't make out much of him, since he was bathed in the blue lights of the aquarium. He was tall and slim. Not scrawny, but toned. From what I could tell anyway. He had a full head of hair, dark, and brushed into submission. I could only imagine what he looked like when he first woke up.

He turned suddenly and caught my stare. I blushed instantly and stepped forward.

I held out my hand and introduced myself.

"Cullen? I'm Bella Swan."

He looked at my hand, then back up into my eyes before taking it.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan." He replied and shook my hand gently and quickly.

"Did you bring anyone with you Miss Swan?" He asked and glanced around.

I took my turn to look around as well and realized we were still quite alone. Guess the Zoo wasn't a popular place with the weather the way it was.

I shook my head in answer to him, finding it hard to form words. I don't know why he was causing this reaction from me, but I almost found myself being shy and flirty. I had to stop myself from batting my eyelashes more than once.

He nodded at my answer then held out his arm.

"Walk with me? Let's discuss why I'm here."

I took his arm, and he guided me out.

.

..

.

"How soon?" he asked me, and held out his hand gesturing to a bench that was facing the lion den.

"As soon as possible. I don't want this dragged out." I replied, taking a seat and staring into the den. A lioness was cleaning her mate. Her tongue dragged across his temple, and I could still swear I saw the most loving look I'd ever seen on the lion's face. I laughed at myself. I'm jealous of a lion now.

Cullen's face looked inquisitive at my giggle, I shook my head in response.

"Did he do that to you, Miss Swan?" He motioned at my cheek. I thought that he'd made a move to touch it, caress it. But he stopped mid-motion and returned his hand to his lap.

Did he feel the strange pull as well? The entire walk I felt as though we'd been together for years. He wiped my memory of James out completely in the pauses I wasn't talking about him. I felt I had claim to him, that he was mine to run my hands over. To kiss and hug and laugh with.

He brought me back to reality fast with the reminder of the bruise and split lip.

"Yes. Because I asked him why. Last week it was because I burnt dinner. A few days before that was because we were out of wine. I had to get stitches for that one."

I spoke directly, so that he knew exactly why I was asking this of him.

"Six months after we married I found him in our bed with another woman. I got a cast on my wrist that night."

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, freeing a few unruly strands from the gelled hold.

I continued.

"I should have known before the wedding, there were signs almost daily. He'd lose his temper and hit a wall, throw a dish, grab my shoulders and scream. But I chalked it off to just his temper and avoided his triggers. That made out for a good couple of months."

I shrugged and leaned back into the bench.

"But now it's weekly, if not multiple times a week. I've had stitches, splints and casts. The urgent care nurses tease me constantly for being clumsy. Truth is, I'm rather graceful." I smiled and laughed a little.

"And they've never questioned why?" He asked and turned his green gaze to me.

My tongue swelled slightly at his stare, but I managed to reply.

"Of course. But I've come to find out that I'm a great liar."

He nodded and smiled with a hint of pity.

"Please don't feel sorry for me, Cullen. I'm taking care of it the best way I can think of."

"And what of your family? Do they ever see you like this?" He asked, this time permitting his hand all the way to my face and letting one finger run the length of the bruise.

I winced immediately, and he recoiled. I felt bad for making him think I winced out of fear. I was mostly surprised at the intimacy of the touch from this stranger and surprised at myself for welcoming it.

I decided to avoid the moment, and continue the conversation.

"I don't see them."

"Ever?"

I shook my head.

"I used to, but when this became more and more frequent I started coming up with excuses not to see them. I've had this plan for a long time, so the fewer people that know what he does, the better."

He nodded in silent agreement, then pulled out his phone.

"I'll speak to my partner and be in touch with you as soon as possible, Miss Swan."

"Oh... okay." I replied, confused at the sudden end of our meeting. I stood and turned toward him with my hand extended.

He took it, not as gently as before. He obviously took note of my no pity comment. I'm not a broken girl and I'd like to not be treated as one.

I smiled and shook his hand, ready to take my leave and shake my head of the fog he'd set in there.

Cullen held onto my fingers for a second longer than necessary and caught my gaze again.

"Consider this priority, Miss Swan. I am a man of my word."

I nodded and my breath hitched.

"I'll be waiting." I replied and watched his soft gaze focus and his jaw tighten.

.

..

…

..

.

My fingers went from tapping the steering wheel, to gripping it tightly the entire drive home. Cullen had invaded my mind so much that even the radio had proved to be too much. I needed the silence to separate my lust for the hit-man I'd just hired and the focus I needed for the job he was about to complete for me.

My mind was so consumed with these thoughts that I didn't notice the black car parked in front of my house until I was halfway to the door.

A petite young woman dressed in a fitted suit with heels and a tiny black briefcase was getting out of the car. She instantly reminded me of a young girl trying on her mother's clothes. Everything fit her, but at the same time looked entirely too big for her.

Her dark hair was cropped short, with a jeweled headband holding her short bangs back.

She finally looked to meet my eyes and smiled instantly.

I hesitantly smiled back and waited at my front door for her to finish her walk up the drive.

"Hello, Isabella Cameron?" She asked in a hurry, holding her small hand out to me.

"That's me, can I help you?"

"I'm Alice Brandon, from Social Services. Do you think we could speak inside?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_**Gave him everything she ever had  
>He'd break her spirit down<br>Then come lovin' up to her  
>Give a little, then take it back<strong>_

_(Martina McBride)_

…

_Two Years Ago_

…

"_James, it's our anniversary. Can't you get out of it?" I pouted into the phone, eying the dinner I'd just made and our cake topper I took out of the freezer for the traditional occasion. _

_We'd been fighting so much lately, and I was determined to get our marriage back on the right track. I knew we were already on a fast track to divorce after only one year, but my pride couldn't swallow that. I already felt myself falling out of love with him, mostly because a few characteristics of his were shining through that I didn't like. _

_His temper was the source of almost every fight. If we weren't fighting about something silly, then we were fighting about his temper when we had the silly fights. I would be frustrated that we were out of milk, and James would throw the carton at the wall. _

_Tonight, I planned on having a quiet dinner and forgetting our problems for one night while we celebrated. Until James called to cancel, that is. _

"_I can't, Bella. Sorry." he replied shortly and hung up the phone. I wasn't too eager to accept that response. _

_I packed up the dinner and the cake, carefully arranging the containers in a __picnic basket. _

"_He won't come home for this, then I'll bring it to him." I muttered to myself, and left for his office. _

_._

_.._

_._

_I knocked once, softly, then let myself in. I expected to see him at his desk. I didn't however, expect a red head to be perched on the desk, one leg on either side of my husband's face. I dropped the cake, the collision with the ground caused the lid to open and our last piece of wedding cake to explode all over the carpet. _

_The red head gasped and faced me. Her hand flew to her face, not in shock, but to hold back her laughter. _

_James leaned back in his office chair and rolled his eyes. _

"_Victoria, will you excuse us?" _

_She smiled at him and hopped off the desk. She pulled her skirt down and walked past me with a skip in her step. _

_James stood then and walked toward me. I looked up at him, trying to anticipate what he could possibly have to say to me now. My anger was beginning to boil-my hurt lessening. _

_Turns out, James had nothing to say at all. _

_His arm reared back, flew forward and found purchase on my face. _

"_See what happens when you stick your nose somewhere it doesn't belong, wife? You make me have to teach you a lesson. I'm sure this hurt you much more than it hurt me." _

_I sucked the blood into my mouth and could only form one thought. _

_I'll fucking kill him._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_You're gone away___

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again__  
><em>_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_(Seether)_

I blinked hard and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, did you say Social Services? Is something wrong?"

Alice gestured to my face. "You tell me."

I went into lie-mode in an instant. Mad at myself for jinxing myself today at the zoo. Or maybe mad at Cullen for jinxing me. Did he call someone? Is that who he was all along, a social worker?

I touched my cheek and laughed.

"Oh, this? Pfft. You should see the stairs! I keep making the mistake of wearing socks and running up them. Wooden. You get the picture."

"I see," Alice replied still smiling sweetly, "Could I still come in?"

I opened the door for us both.

"After you."

.

..

.

"Right, and you've been married how long?" Alice had her pen pressed to her legal pad, collecting as much information as possible.

I knew the drill. I also knew how to play along. I'd tell her everything she needed to know, without telling her anything. The second I got defensive is the moment her flags would fly up.

"Three years now, time flies!" I spoke sweetly, glancing at a picture of James and I on our wedding day.

"And where is he now?"

"Business trip."

"Where?"

"Phoenix"

"How long?"

"Tomorrow night."

Alice finally paused, looked up and took her tiny reading glasses off her nose.

"Are you okay, Isabella?"

I didn't waiver.

"Never better, you?"

.

..

.

My meeting with Alice was short lived after that. I knew she wanted more and I didn't give her a single opening for digging.

She left with the promise of coming back to talk again in a week. Standard procedure and all. Apparently it wasn't Cullen at all who'd told someone. I wasn't as good a liar as I thought and the last time I got stitched, the nurse called it in.

It made me sad to think that if I'd met Alice under any other circumstances, I'd probably become fast friends with her. She was small but seemed feisty and passionate. Probably why she chose this line of work, which is also why we'd never be friends. She could single handedly ruin my life if I let her in.

I made every effort to get Alice and Cullen both out of my mind. I called Rosalie and left her a message. Gave her the cliff notes version of the meeting, knowing I'd only have to recall the entire day when she called me back.

I made my way through the house, cleaning the already spotless rooms. I had to force myself to put the Clorox away when I'd almost passed out in the bathroom. Stupid small room with no window.

I scrubbed the kitchen until my fingers ached, vacuumed everything, including the closet floors. Then I finally set my sights to the laundry. I only had one load to do, but there wasn't any time like the present. I began the process of emptying the pockets and checking for stains, when I came across a piece of paper. A piece of paper with one sentence that made me see red and had me calling the last person I should be calling at that very moment.

.

..

.

"Vodka tonic, please," I asked the bartender, and slipped onto the high bar stool. Despite my rush to get out of the house, I couldn't make myself leave the way I looked. I took a shower and took my time with my hair and even put some makeup on. Nothing too noticeable, but I felt like I made my eyes stand out and my lips a little fuller.

I wore a short sweater dress with patterned nylons underneath and knee high boots.

Of course I felt ridiculous the second I left the house, but I'd gone too far by then.

Almost as soon as I sat down, my guest sat next to me and flagged down the bartender. I didn't look up just yet, in fear of losing my words or blushing him away.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" his velvet voice coated me like it did during our first phone call.

"I'm sorry, I just needed someone to talk to. Someone who had the power to stop me from flying to Phoenix myself and strangling the bastard." I slipped the travel itinerary toward him, the one that listed not only James but Victoria as well. Who Victoria was, was beyond me. But on this single piece of paper it had them listed as married rooming together.

"Does this hurt you?"

I laughed loud and saw him from my peripheral, with focused emerald eyes.

"Hurt? God, no. It infuriates me! He left this in his pocket on purpose. James doesn't like the salt and pepper shaker to be even a fraction off. He wouldn't be so careless as to forget a piece of paper in his pocket. He's rubbing it in!"

I cleared my throat and looked around the room to be sure I hadn't gained an audience with my outburst.

"I see." was his response.

I downed the rest of my drink and flagged the bartender for another.

"I suppose I should tell my partner to go home then," he looked over to a blonde man who was sitting in a booth by himself.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. You thought I needed you for the job?"

He nodded.

I put my face into my palms, humiliated.

"It's alright, truly Miss Swan. I'm happy to stay and help you cope with your... anger."

I peeked out through the spaces between my fingers and took in his expression. He was being sincere. I then looked over to the elusive Hale.

"Let me buy you both a drink. Come on."

I jumped up and grabbed his hand. He instantly squeezed it softly. I pulled him with me to the booth where Hale sat.

I slid in, dragging Cullen behind me.

"Hello!" I smiled to Hale and held out my hand. "Bella Swan, nice to finally meet you."

He grinned big, reminding me a little of The Joker. But less creepy and more endearing.

"Jasper Hale, nice to meet you as well, ma'am." He replied, shaking my hand.

"I'm so sorry I asked you two out and made you think it was more important than my own stupid emotions." I spoke quickly and apologetically.

"We're under your hire, ma'am. We'll be whatever you need, whenever you need. Count on that." Jasper said then pulled a thin, hand rolled cigarette from his coat pocket, lit it and pulled a long drag.

His words comforted me, and gave me an odd feeling at the same time. If I felt for Cullen, what I felt for Jasper then it'd be all comfort. But my twisted mind wanted Cullen to _want_ to be here. Not because I hired him.

Only then did I realize my hand was still in Cullen's. He'd made no move to remove it and neither did I.

I was careful not to twitch even in the slightest, in case he hadn't noticed either. I made no plan to remind him to let go.

"So have you two discussed a..." I looked around the room again. No point, the place was eerily empty for a Saturday night. "time line?"

Jasper nodded. Cullen spoke one word. "Soon."

"You should know that after tonight we should not be seen in public anymore. You will have no tie to the two of us in the worst case scenario." Jasper's tone was hushed and serious. I'd just noticed a very slight southern drawl to it.

"Worst case meaning you get caught?" I asked

Cullen and Jasper nodded once, simultaneously.

"I see."

"I should go. I'm sorry, again. I was being irrational and silly."

Edward's hand twitched in mine; I squeezed on instinct in response. The action alerted him, and he pulled his hand away.

I blushed and chastised myself for being such a preteen.

Edward stepped out of the booth to let me out.

As soon as I stood, a voice chirped at me from behind.

"Isabella?" She asked. I knew the voice instantly and cursed fate. How the hell could this all be happening in one day?

I fixed a smile onto my face and turned around.

"Alice! What a coincidence!"

She was smiling bright, and dressed much differently than she was earlier. Less business class and more bubbly girl now.

She smiled up at Cullen then turned to face Jasper.

I could see the stars in her eyes.

"Alice, this is Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen. I was meeting them for..."

"A job interview." Cullen interrupted.

I nodded and smiled again.

She broke her stare with Jasper and nodded to me, still a little starstruck.

"Oh! Interesting. What line of work?"

I was at a loss there.

Cullen's muscles visibly trembled and Jasper gave him a look of defeat.

"Therapists. We are both licensed therapists and we own a traveling business. We take in big cases that require one on one extensive therapy outside of an office."

Jasper lied smoothly. Too smoothly. I looked up at Cullen and saw the beaten down look all over his face. Jasper was shooting him a look that said _I'm sorry _and_ I told you this was coming_.

I understood what Jasper was saying to me minutes before, about being here for me.

But what about their comment about the time line? About getting caught?

Alice was speaking, but I couldn't hear a word she was saying. Jasper was talking back to her but their words were drowned out by my own thoughts.

Cullen was staring at me. His entire body tensed, his green eyes were soft for the first time since I'd met him only eight short hours ago. How can I get so involved with someone, and yet get so heartbroken in one day? And on top of that, learn the truth right in front of a social worker invested in my life?

"I'm sorry.. I have to..." I muttered and rushed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_**Now she's looking in the mirror at a lovely woman face.  
>No more frightened little girl. Like she's gone without a trace.<br>But still she leaves a light, burning in the hall.  
>It's hard to sleep at all.<strong>_

_(Amy Grant)_

…

_One Year Ago_

…

_His phone mocked me, sitting on the opposite side of the counter, ringing its shrill sound right into my fucking soul. _

_I knew what I wanted to do, but had no idea how to do it. I'm playing the part of doting wife every day to avoid any more scars, but how much more of this can I take? I'm scared to know my limit. _

_I knew exactly who was calling, and exactly why his phone was left here, in my face. He was testing me, trying to push my buttons and see exactly where my boundaries were. _

_I turned off the burner and carried the heavy pot towards the sink, and tipped it forward, dumping the boiling water and pasta into the colander. _

_The shrill ring tone sounded again, causing me to jump and splash hot water onto my forearm. _

"_Shit!" I gasped and brought the pot back to the stove quickly, so I could inspect my arm. Several tiny burns were already showing on my pale skin. _

_I'm afraid I just found my limit. _

_I grabbed the phone and headed for James' study. _

_I stormed in without knocking and threw his phone as hard as I could against the wall behind his head. He looked up, eyebrow raised in mock amusement. _

_I inhaled quickly, and let the words fall out of my mouth before I could talk myself out of it. _

"_I don't give a fuck what you do with your dick, since obviously you don't give a fuck what I think anyway. But I'd prefer no blatant reminders that you're fucking your secretary every chance you get."_

_I spoke quickly, forgoing breathing until I'd said it all. _

_He stood and I prepared myself for whatever the punishment would be. If the phone calls, texts, and hotel reservation papers would stop being shoved into my face, then it was worth it. _

"_I didn't know you had it in you, you feisty little bitch." He said into my ear, laughing softly. His hand caressed my cheek, then moved back and grabbed a hand full of hair. He gripped and pulled back. _

"_But if you break something of mine again, I'll break something of yours."_

_I winced and managed a small nod. _

"_Good." He thrust his hand out, shoving me by my hair toward the door. I left quickly, giving him no chance to do anything more. _

_I smiled to myself about that moment for months. While I still knew he was cheating, at least the proof stopped. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_**There is no turning back now  
>You've woken up the demon in me<strong>_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
>Open up your hate and let it flow in to me<strong>__ ._

_(Disturbed)_

I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly who those headlights belonged to in my rear view mirror. I knew Cullen would give me some sort of explanation. My irresponsible heartbreak aside, I was pretty sure I'd told a therapist that I wanted my husband dead.

Not only that, I asked a therapist to kill him for me! Might as well make arrangements now, this could only mean jail time.

I dialed Rosalie's number when I turned onto my street. It went straight to voice mail this time.

"Rose, I need you! Please come over as soon as you get this. Please."

I sobbed the last word into the phone. I threw it into the passenger seat with frustration. As soon as I pulled into the drive, a silver car pulled against the curb.

I slammed the car door shut and stormed into the house. I left the front door open, if he wanted to follow me then so be it. Maybe something inside of him will make him want to keep my secret. I'd let him "therapy" me all he wanted, so long as I was out of jail.

I walked into the kitchen and kicked my boots off, flinging them away. Who cares if the house is a wreck? Don't need a clean house in jail. James can clean up all of my shit for once.

I pulled out the coffee pot and started filling it with water. I planned on staying up until Rose got here, and who knows how long that would take. I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep anyway, and coffee comforted me. It leveled me.

Cullen stood in the open doorway, watching me.

I ignored him until the coffee started brewing. I took out two cups and the half & half.

I filled up both cups and slid one in his direction, even though he was still fifteen feet away from me. He accepted and walked toward the cup.

I drank mine black, taking small sips to avoid being burnt.

"Go ahead, Cullen. Give me whatever explanation you drove here to give."

His eyes were still soft on mine. He looked sorry. He should be.

"I'm a therapist." he said simply.

"No shit, Sherlock. Next." I took another sip.

His eyes finally hardened, and I could see his emotions boiling over.

"You really think you deserve to be angry with me, Miss Swan?"

He slammed his cup on the counter and was inches from me in three long strides. I set my cup down and stood up straight to him. I would not cower.

"You called me. My ads are everywhere. How could you not know who I was before hand? The moment I saw you in that aquarium, I knew I'd do anything for you. I'm a fucking sap, I know. But when you told me why you'd hired me, I actually considered it!"

His hands flailed as he spoke, but I didn't pay much attention.

He considered killing James anyway?

"Why?" I asked simply. I needed that.

"For the love of god, I don't fucking know, Miss Swan. Maybe because you sat there with a busted lip and a bruised cheek and you still found it in you to smile at the lions? I could hear the pain of your whole life in your voice and you still lit up like a child when we walked through the zoo." He laughed to himself. "I knew, precisely at noon today that my life would be different forever, all because you stumbled into it."

He put his thumb under my chin and pushed my face until my eyes leveled with his.

"Tell me you feel it, too."

I searched his eyes for an answer I'd been looking for since I spoke to him on the phone days before. Why was I pulled to him? Even now, after he'd lied to me, followed me home and yelled at me in my own home, I wanted nothing more than to grab a hold of him and never let go.

I felt like my acceptance of my own feelings for him would solve the rest. James would simply cease to exist, and the only thing that would, would be Cullen and I.

I nodded to him. I felt it too. In every inch of me, I felt it.

He closed the distance between us in a fraction of a heartbeat. I opened my mouth to welcome him.

The intention may have been gentle, but the outcome was anything but. The second he pulled my bottom lip between his, we were frenzied.

Our teeth bumped, the cut on my mouth burned, his hands found quick purchase on my hips.

He pushed me, and I walked backwards until I felt the cold wall behind me. As soon as we were still, his hand went down to the hem of my dress and pulled up until it sat bunched on my hips.

His mouth left mine, but before I could utter any sign of disappointment, he re-attached it to my neck.

My skin was covered in goosebumps, yet on fire at the same time. His hands were on fire against me. One was playing with the dimple right against my hip bone, while the other had a thumb hooked into my panties and nylons.

With my eyes still closed, I reached forward and found his blazer. I pushed it aside, and pulled it down his arms, disposing of it quickly. My hands flew back up, and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. I yanked it up, forcing his assault on my neck to pause.

He had my panties and nylons halfway down when we paused. His lips were swollen and red, his hair disheveled just as I'd imagined it always was.

I searched his face for reason to stop and found nothing.

"Cullen-"

He pushed his thumb against my bottom lip before I could finish.

"Edward." he told me. And here I thought he just had a strange name. I'd never thought to ask him what his last name was, or even entertained the idea that Cullen was his last name.

"Edward," I said back to him, "don't stop."

He shuddered and wasted no time. He crouched down to his knees, and continued his work of removing my clothes. I was bare from the waist down, he was at eye contact with the most intimate part of me.

He leaned forward and placed a wet kiss at the very top of my clit. My knees almost gave out right then.

I ran my hands through his hair, gripping my hands into fists when he did something particularly amazing with his tongue.

He placed one of my legs over his shoulder, then unbuttoned his jeans.

The sight I saw when I looked down unraveled me almost completely. His mouth was pulling at my clit, and his hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly.

"Edward, please.." I gasped.

He let go of my leg and stood. His jeans fell from him, and he stepped out of them. When he stepped forward, his cock pressed against my stomach. I needed more skin contact. I craved it.

I removed my dress and bra. When the clasp opened and my breasts were visible to him, his hands wasted no time grabbing a hold.

I pulled his face to mine, and fastened my lips to his. He let his hands fall to my hips and with one slight dip, he grabbed me just under my butt, and hoisted me up, pinning me to the wall.

I reached down and wrapped my small hand around him, and lined him up with me.

The head of his cock entered me, and we both sucked in a breath.

I put both of my arms around his neck, which put my mouth right against his ear.

"Hard." I whispered to him, and grabbed a handful of his hair.

He growled in response, then pushed into me. Hard.

I screamed out, matching his grunts in unison. With every thrust, I became unglued. Nothing else mattered to me other than the feeling of our bodies meeting. Perfectly molding together. Like every thing in my life led to right now.

Every cut, scratch and bruise was worth it if this was the outcome.

It's amazing how life can take a new path so suddenly and forcefully in such a short amount of time.

I kissed his neck when he slowed.

He stopped completely, pressed into me as deep as he could go. Using his weight down there to pin me against the wall, he leaned his torso back to make eye contact with me.

My hand went to his face, caressing down the side, my fingertips catching in the hollow of his cheekbones.

"Bella..." his harsh whisper hit me hard, and I came instantly. I clamped down on him, causing him to suck a breath in between his teeth.

He started thrusting again, fast and hard. His pace carried out my orgasm, until he tensed and came with me.

His breathing slowed and shuddered. His body was hard pressed against mine. We both came down from our highs with him still inside of me.

His mouth found my ear, and after a soft kiss his hoarse voice comforted me even more.

"It will end, Bella. Even if tomorrow you wake up and wish this never happened, I will end him. You'll never hide his mark again."

I clutched onto him, the haze of my lust started to lift. My reality came crashing around me, full force in one instant.

Standing in the open doorway that Edward occupied earlier this evening, was my husband.

I gasped and pushed Edward away from me, scrambling to find my dress.

"Don't rush on my account, Mrs. Cameron. I'll wait until you are decent."

James cold calm words set the tension in the room. Edwards entire body went rigid. He bent down and scooped up his jeans, stepping into them quickly. I was already dressed, so I found his t-shirt and handed it to him.

James leaned against the frame, his arms crossed in front of him and his smirk mocking the both of us.

"How was it, inside my wife? Did you have to clear out the cobwebs? I haven't been there in quite some time."

Stepford Bella was long gone.

"Oh, fuck you, James."

He lifted an eyebrow and laughed at me.

Edward put one hand out, as if to shield me from my husband. This silenced James instantly, his eyes narrowed on Edward's arm.

"Oh, you're protecting her, are you? From me, her husband? After I walked in on you fucking her?" He nodded to himself and smiled. He reached one arm back, to his waistband. When his hand returned, something silver gleamed in it.

"No!" I screamed, a second too late. The boom rang through the air, the sound hit me like a train. Edward was standing next to me one second, the next he was gone. On the floor, bleeding.

I lunged after James, and collided with him. The gun flew from his hand- I didn't see where is landed.

We fell back, me on top of him. I dug my nails into his neck and hit him across the face as many times as I could manage. I was half screaming, half sobbing the entire time, trying to take out my revenge for Edward. My revenge for the last three years of my life I'd spent cringing and bleeding.

He regained his strength quickly and overpowered me. Before I could stop him, I was the one underneath and it was his fists meeting my face.

"You fuck another man in my kitchen, then attack me? Bitch, you won't fucking live to make that mistake again!"

He continued his assault, but I felt nothing. My head turned to the side and met Edward's pained stare. He was bleeding out, trying to crawl to me. I was numbed to James' blows. Another gunshot shocked me back into reality. I felt James still above me, then fall forward, trapping me. I felt a warm gush of liquid flow onto my stomach. Did I get shot? Am I really too far gone to feel a gunshot?

"Bella?"

I felt James' body roll, and fall off me.

Rosalie towered above me, shaking and holding the gun that James used earlier.

"Oh god, Bella." She threw the gun and crouched down. I pointed toward Edward then promptly passed out.

.

..

…

..

.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

_**Same old shit, just on a different night  
>She grabs the gun, she's had enough<br>Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
>Tough is this man<br>Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can  
>Never Again<strong>_

_**Seen it before, but not like this  
>Been there before, but not like this<br>Never before have I ever  
>Seen it this bad<br>She's just a woman  
>Never Again<strong>_

_(Nickelback)_

I touched the glass that protected the picture of James and I. I tried to remember feeling anything for him but hate. I reached deep inside of me and searched for a sad feeling. Remorse. Guilt. Anything. I found nothing but relief. My bruises had finally healed for the last time, and the only mark I had left were the scars you could only see in certain light.

I added the picture to the bin and wiped my hands. That was the last of it. Rosalie came around the corner and smiled at me, taking the box outside with the rest.

Rosalie, my best friend, my savior. She faced no charges thanks to Jasper and Alice showing up to my house shortly after she did. Alice witnessed Rosalie saving my life and his death was defined as defense. He had no family, so no questions were raised. Rosalie got the bragging rights of saving my life, not that she'd use them against anyone but Emmett. Poor Emmett who was still heartbroken he wasn't the one who got to exact justice for me.

I took one last glance around the empty house and smiled to myself. I wasn't sure why I'd wanted to pack any pictures of James last, but now I knew. I have perfect closure on this place. This house. This life. It's over, in every sense of the word.

A horn honked twice from outside. I walked to the front door and stepped out, without looking back.

Rosalie threw the last bin straight into the trash instead of into the Uhaul truck. Alice and Jasper were also outside, having just finished helping me with the rest of the house. Jasper being a therapist and Alice being a social worker, they had plenty to talk about. Not to mention the sexual tension was thick enough to suffocate anyone standing in a ten foot radius. They'd been inseparable since the night they met.

"You out, Bella?" Rose asked, holding onto Emmett like he was holding her together. I knew she'd die before she's let us see her cry.

I rushed into them both, hugging them at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm out. You know it's only a few hours though, right?"

She nodded and blinked away her tears.

I squeezed her hand and went to say my goodbyes to Alice and Jasper.

Alice hugged me tight and promised to visit, we both knew that we had a friendship to develop and that we wouldn't be rid of each other anytime soon.

Jasper just grinned and nodded at me. He knew we'd see each other before I saw anyone else.

I felt a pair of warm arms encircle me from behind. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the hard chest behind me.

"Ready?" my favorite velvet voice asked me.

"More than I'll ever be." I turned around to face him.

His green eyes were always soft now, since the day he woke up in the hospital with me curled up in his bed next to him.

He took one look at me and knew it was over. And I'd answered the question before he asked. I wanted him, more than I'd ever wanted anyone.

Today I was leaving Seattle, selling my house and moving to Forks with Edward. I had a few interviews lined up there, thanks to Edward, and an apartment waiting for me. He asked if I wanted to move in with him, but I was a little excited about the prospect of living alone for awhile. He understood.

I knew now that it would take me a while to be back to normal. Whether I liked to admit it or not, James had left an invisible mark on me that took a little longer to heal than I wanted. Good thing my boyfriend is a renowned therapist.

He gave a polite nod to my friends and rolled his eyes at Jasper. We both knew why he was taking a few days off and staying in Seattle longer than it took to help me load up the house.

Like a gentleman, Edward opened the passenger side door of the Uhaul, and offered his hand to help me in.

"After you, Miss Swan."

I smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you very much, Cullen."

He closed the door and climbed in the driver side. Without an ounce of regret, I watched the last three years of my life grow smaller in the rearview until finally, it was gone.


End file.
